Prostate cancer is the second most frequently diagnosed cancer and the sixth leading cause of cancer death in males, accounting for 14% (903,500) of the total new cancer cases and 6% (258,400) of the total cancer deaths in males worldwide. The course of prostate cancer from diagnosis to death is best categorized as a series of clinical stages based on the extent of disease, hormonal status, and absence or presence of detectable metastases: localized disease, rising levels of prostate-specific antigen (PSA) after radiation therapy or surgery with no detectable metastases, and clinical metastases in the non-castrate or castrate stage. Although surgery, radiation, or a combination of both can be curative for patients with localized disease, a significant proportion of these patients have recurrent disease as evidenced by a rising level of PSA, which can lead to the development of metastases, especially in the high-risk group—a transition to the lethal stage of the disease.
Androgen depletion is the standard treatment with a generally predictable outcome: decline in PSA, a period of stability in which the tumor does not proliferate, followed by rising PSA and regrowth as castration-resistant disease. Historically, ADT has been the standard of care for patients with metastatic prostate cancer.
Molecular profiling studies of castration-resistance prostate cancers commonly show increased androgen receptor (AR) expression, which can occur through AR gene amplification or other mechanisms.
There is a need for a next-generation AR antagonist that overcome the potential therapeutic deficiencies of existing therapies. The disclosed methods are directed to these and other important needs.